Electronic devices comprising organic layers are for example known from organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) or organic photovoltaic cells (OPVC). In such devices, metal lines are typically used to electrically contact the organic material. Generation of these metal lines by micro-structuring of a metal layer is not easy because the nearby organic material is very sensitive to damages from the manufacturing processes. Etching of the outermost metal layer in a trial-production of an OLED display has been described in literature (“Patterning Techniques for Polymer Light-Emitting Diodes”, Florian Pschenitzka, Ph. D Thesis submitted to Dept. of Elect. Engg., Princeton Univ., USA., June 2002, pages 145-164), but such a process has not widely been used for an industrial production.